User talk:Bowser101
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bowser and the Koopa Troop Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Bowser is... talking to himself from a different computer. ~Bowser Hi! Hey Jonah! I have really enjoyed working with you since 6th grade. You are a very smart and talented young man who will certainly be prosperous as you get older. I hope you have learned some good things from social group. I wanted to let you know that I have also learned a lot from you. Thank you for helping me understand you better and everything you taught me about your special abilities. You will be very much missed. Please keep in touch. Mrs. Hojnacki TEST just testing my own signature. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 22:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Whoops :O Sorry for screwing up the "Make a Page" page, I thought it was the button for creating a new page. Not for help on creating new pages. :P :It has buttons on it. and btw pleas sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) reply okay Brokenstar :) ~Tigerkit~